Remote servers provide service to remote users. In recent years, even after marketing of a construction machine, a remote server remotely monitors an operating status of a working machine, and provides information on maintenance and the like to a user. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration that manages a component life of a working machine with the remote server.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration that determines the occurrence of overheating of the engine of a construction machine. However, the engine disclosed in Patent Literature 2 needs to detect a temperature of cylinder of the engine. Therefore, this configuration cannot be applied to an engine in which a temperature sensor is not provided in each cylinder, for example. Further, Patent Literature 1 does not disclose a configuration that the remote server predicts overheating of the engine.